Generic Quest
Generic Quest was originally a modest multi-author comic series started by Bionicle Dragon. Its main premise was originally to have corny storylines, generic characters, and cliche adventures, but the series quickly evolved beyond the parody into one with a rich and complex storyline, and it is often considered one of the most epic and unique comics on BZPower. (Although the premise of cliché and genericness is still occasionally used) Authors *Bionicle Dragon *Lehatu *Zonis *Dokuma *Angry Nid *Fighty (formerly) *Kabookie (formerly) Additionally, the following people are on the "waiting list:" *Kortu *Rorschach Characters Season One *Sir Evil *Nid *Zonis *Bionicle Dragon *Dokuma *Lehatu *Kabookie *Blavinoid Marcalium *The Spirit Guide *General Haas *Peterson *Johnson *Harold Sun *Marvin the Martian *Anonymous Last Brigade member *RobotZonis *Avril Lavigne Season Two (presumed; incomplete list) *Nid *Zonis *Bionicle Dragon *Dokuma *Lehatu *Kabookie *Blavinoid Marcalium *Harold Sun *The Spirit Guide *Fighty *General Haas *Johnson Story Summary Season One Prior to the beginning of the storyline, Sir Evil detonates a chain of nuclear bombs of Mars, wiping out all civilization except for a large population of seals and several Martians. These remaining living beings form the Last Brigade, a paramilitary group devoted to defeating evil in the solar system surrounding the Yellow Sun. The story begins with Kabookie, Bionicle Dragon, Zonis, Dokuma, Nid, and Lehatu all leading normal lives on Earth. The Spirit Guide and Blavinoid Marcalium appear to them one-by-one and bring them to their base on the Moon, informing them that Sir Evil is searching for the legendary Crystal of Eyefourgott to slam the Moon into the Earth. A droid spy of Sir Evil's infiltrates the base and sends the heroes' coordinates to its master before being deactivated by Zonis. The base is attacked and the heroes captured, but not before Dokuma is taken back to Earth for safety. The Spirit Guide comes and informs him of the attack, urging him to assist in the search for the Eyefourgott. The Spirit Guide rescues those captured by Sir Evil, who are then left stranded on Mars. The Spirit Guide and Dokuma begin to search Mars for the Crystal with no luck. Blavinoid is killed in the attack on the base, but beings to mentor Dokuma postmortemly in Obi-Wan-esque style. Marvin, a rebellious member of the Brigade, finds the Eyefourgott and steals it for himself, hiding it underground. Those left abandoned on Mars are rescued by another Brigade member who commands the army of seals. Dokuma stumbles across the Eyefourgott in Marvin's chamber, but is once again mysteriously whisked away to a pocket world inside Mars where he is left alone to defeat the evil Mr. Sun. Marvin shows up, and both he and Harold are defeated by Dokuma. However, a security camera installed by Sir Evil detects this and alerts Sir Evil. Sir Evil arrives on the scene to steal the Eyefourgott, but is confronted by Dokuma. Sir Evil absorbs the negative energies of the Crystal, however, then escapes to plan his invasion of Earth. Dokuma is left with a near-powerless Eyefourgott. Meanwhile, the rogue defense contractor Maj Corporation finally devises a means by which it can send living being to Mars. Majcorp soldiers land on Mars to establish military base, but instead invade the entire planet and undermine the Last Brigade. Marvin, who is still alive, returns to fight Dokuma. In a panic, Dokuma uses the positive energies of the Eyefourgott to destroy the entire planet. The gang is united once more and the Spirit Guide instructs them to use the remaining Eyefourgott energies to assume their more powerful SUPER 3.0 Forms. Drained of all powers, the Eyefourgott is abandoned, and floats through space towards Earth.... Meanwhile, the Moon begins its collision course with Earth, fueled by Sir Evil's negative Eyefourgott energies. Our heroes travel to the Moon to confront Sir Evil, who shoots Dokuma with enough energy to revive Blavinoid in his prior physical form. It is realized that Sir Evil is too powerful to fight, and even if he is defeated, the Moon will have too much momentum to be pulled out of its fall. The Eyefourgott must be found and used to drain the Moon's kinetic energy. The gang descends to Earth to find the Eyefourgott. 24 hours until collision. A bright flash is seen coming from the Los Angeles area, which they interpret as being a cry for help from the Eyefourgott. Dokuma and Zonis land in the Mojave, while Kabookie and Lehatu land in an arctic region and Nid and Bionicle Dragon in a field of grass near L.A. Dokuma, Kabookie, Lehatu, and Bionicle Dragon converge around L.A. to find the Crystal. Zonis is revealed to be a commander in the Majcorp army and owner of the Eyefourgott. He covertly travels to Majcorp's base in L.A. Meanwhile, Bionicle Dragon becomes infatuated with evil intentions, attacking Nid so that he can go and find the Eyefourgott himself. For 19 hours, Dokuma, Kabookie, Lehatu, and Bionicle Dragon search downtown Los Angeles for the Crystal, but find nothing. Suddenly, Majcorp troops and tanks emerge and capture them, led by Zonis who reveals his true loyalty. The B Team, a mercenary organization with a long-time military rivalry against Maj, observes this offensive and decides to counterattack. They attack the base and free the prisoners, but are confronted by Zonis. A steel crossbeam falls on Zonis, and General Haas, leader of the B Team, declares the building structurally insecure, forcing everyone to evacuate and leave Zonis for dead. Zonis appears to repent. Dragon sneaks off with the Eyefourgott. The gang escapes in a military helicopter belonging to the B Team, but is threatened by the United State Air Force for flying in restricted air space. The helicopter is shot down, killing Peterson (also mistakenly known as Patterson), dropping Dokuma into the Mojave again, and breaking Lehatu's leg. On the moon, the situation grows desperate for Blav and the Spirit Guide. The army of seals comes to assist, however, and Blavinoid rockets to the Earth to help the heroes find the Eyeforgott. Upon arrival, he takes out the U.S. Air Force fleet threatening the B Team. Nid reassumes his Super 3.0 form to find and defeat Bionicle Dragon. A battle ensues. BD shoop-da-whoops Nid, forcing him back to his normal form, but Nid then wins the brawl and forces BD to the ground. Nid attains the Crystal at long last, but discovers a chip on it that prevents it from absorbing to discharging energy. BD informs him tha the chip was created by Maj and the only way to deactivate the chip is to destroy Maj's last base, which is hidden underground in the Mojave. Nid begrudgingly allows BD to accompany him to the base. Dokuma too stumbles across the base, and meets up with Nid and BD. It is soon revealed that Bionicle Dragon's leading Nid to the base was a setup all along; it was a trap used to lure Dok and Nid into Maj's grip, and it is revealed that BD is a high-ranking MAJCORP officer, answering to none other than the infamous Harold Sun. Also at this time, it is revealed that Zonis is still alive and is being held hostage by MAJCORP troops. When BD returns from the MAJCORP commander's tent in order to kill Dokuma and Angry Nid, by Mr. Sun's orders, he lets out a menacing laugh that lasts for more than a few panels. During this time, Dok and Nid narrowly escape. BD soon realizes his fault and pursues the pair closely. Back at the site of the plan crash, Johnson appears and gives medical aid to Lehatu. He proceeds building RobotZonis, who plans on taking over the world with love. Unfortunately, his speech is unintelligible, so Johnson and Haas go to fix him, leaving Lehatu to guard him. BD informs Sun that he has yet to locate Nid and Dokuma, but is continuing to comb the premises with his troops. Harold is enraged, but BD finally grows tired of following his leadership and deposes him, assuming leadership of Maj. Sun reminisces about his life prior to the Martian Winter. Meanwhile, Zonis escapes captivity. General Haas sees Blavinoid enter the atmosphere and follows him to his landing site. Not knowing whose side he is on, Haas points his gun at him and demands he identify himself. When Blavinoid fails to do so, Hass fires a shot, but is amazed to see that Blavinoid caught the bullet. Lehatu and the others arrive and tell Haas who Blavinoid is, then begin to discuss how to go about finding the Eyefourgott. Blavinoid tells them that they've run out of time and need to directly confront Sir Evil without the Crystal before Earth is destroyed. Suddenly, the U.S. military surrounds them and commands them to surrender. Lehatu suggests that they negotiate with them so they can continue their quest, but the soldiers refuse, knowing that they were responsible for the air strike in L.A. Blavinoid destroys a humvee with laser vision to "convince" the military. Meanwhile, as Dokuma and Nid traverse through Maj's Mojave base, Zonis appears to them in disguise and gives them a device he stole off of one of the guards, which allows the Eyefourgott to be tracked using the chip. Majcorp soldiers arrive and arrest Zonis and Nid, but Dokuma escapes. Using the device, he quickly locates the Eyefourgott. He scrambles to the surface and attempts to stop the Moon, but nothing happens. Lehatu attempts to leverage his way into making a deal with the military. At the same time, Sir Evil's droids leave the Moon for Earth, prepared to invade the planet. The military becomes aware of this, as several of their fighters are taken out as the droids enter the atmosphere, and decides to give the B Team prisoners immunity in exchange for their help in fighting off the threat. Harold Sun arrives and frees Nid and Zonis from captivity. Meanwhile, BD prepares a missile strike against the U.S. Military in order to assist Sir Evil. Robozonis, Lehatu, Kabookie, and Johnson work with the Air Force in fighting the droids. They quickly win the battle and proceed to the Moon to assassinate Malvadon. (The theory being that as the moon rocketed towards Earth, it accumulated a thin atmosphere, allowing the jets to attain lift) Simultaneously, Nid and Zonis knock BD unconscious but are unable to stop the missile strike. They see a fighter jet in the area, who turns out to be Haas, and tell him that only he can stop the missile strike. After much consideration, Haas, unsure if he should trust the pair, takes out the missile launch site. S.W.A.T. teams invade Maj's base and arrest Dragon, though Sun's whereabouts remain unknown. Sir Evil sees the Air Force entering the Moon's orbit and uses up the last remaining Eyefourgott powers taking them out. Only a few jets remain, including that of Kabookie and Lehatu, who then fire on Sir Evil. Sir Evil reveals to the Spirit guide the secret of the plan: the Moon isn't being pushed, but pulled in by the Earth itself. He dies, and Blavinoid and the Spirit Guide return to Earth. The pair meets up with Dokuma, and reveal to him that Mars was Earthlike prior to the Martian Winter, orbited by the Moon, and kept stable by numerous blue crystals growing on the surface (including the Eyefourgott). If Mars is recreated from its old debris using the Eyefourgott, it cal pull the Moon away from the Earth. But it is a suicide mission, as whoever does this will be killed when Mars recondenses around them. Dokuma decides to do this. Thirty minutes later, Dokuma arrives in the massive dust cloud that was Mars and finds Harold Sun prepared to confront him, wanting the Crystal for himself. Dokuma attacks Sun with the Crystal and escapes, leaving him for dead as Mars is reformed. The new planet pulls the Moon away--Earth is saved. One week later, Sun emerges on the surface of the new Mars inside one of the crystals, having used the Eyefourgott's energy to create a new body. He then proceeded to enter the Lost City of Arendor. The Dokuma Blog :For more information, see the main article. The Dokuma Blog picks up one month after the finale of the first season, taking place in early 2009. On the first January, the heroes leave Mars to return to Earth, but are captured and imprisoned by an unknown enemy. The group attempts to escape, but only one among them gets through. About two weeks later, Dokuma, who is still being imprisoned, discovers an ancient parchment hidden between the bricks in the wall of his cell. The parchment shows two powerful figures battling one another inside a spherical chamber, one holding a strange symbol and the other a talisman. Season Two Much of season two is believed to focus around Arendor, though no information has been released yet. Trivia *Season 1 of Generic Quest constituted about one week upon its conclusion, excluding the postscript. *A promotional image released by Fighty suggested the existence of a new Noble Komau, black tuxedo wearing character. However, because of his withdrawal from the series, it will never be known what his intention with the character was. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=268988 Generic Quest at BZPower Forums] Category:ComicsCategory:Multi-Author ComicsCategory:Generic Quest